


Straight up

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 20th Century, Aftermath of World War 2, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: It shouldn't have come to this.





	Straight up

**Author's Note:**

> taking inspiration from 'Desperate Measures' by Marianas Trench. no, i'm not particularly proud of my taste in music.

It really shouldn’t have come to this.

It really,  _ really  _ shouldn’t have.

Prussia is gnawing at his lip, closing his eyes and seeing dead bodies strewn over the floor.

Prussia is tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor and hearing England and America and Russia curse his brother’s name like it’s Lucifer’s.

Prussia is staring down at the ground and thinking that it’s all his fault.

“Germany,” America says, completely aghast, and Prussia wants to laugh, scrape humour straight out from his throat, wrap his hands around something and kill it so many times it has no chance of ever coming back. “How- why- what did you- how  _ could  _ you?” He says it like he’s never done anything wrong in his life. He says it like he’s innocent. And Prussia will grant him that maybe he is, but the boy Prussia once knew (rifle in hand  _ teach me how to hurt England)  _ isn’t.

“It wasn’t him,” So Prussia says, steps in front of his brother, tilts his chin up and looks the whole of the allied counsel right in the eye. “It was me.”


End file.
